Friday Night
by Ican'tthinkofadecentpenname
Summary: Clare feels bad about leaving Adam too hang out with Eli. Eclare, but I added Adam because he's awesome. Clare decides to hold a movie night, and the gang watches Twilight. Eclare ensues! Recently Updated, because I love you. :D
1. Friday Night

**An Eclare fanfiction with Adam involved, because Adam is awesome. I think he might be a little OOC, but I would place this in a world where Eli and Clare haven't kissed yet, but Clare knows about Julia. Clare feels guilty about hurting Adam to go hang out with Eli. I think Eli is slightly OOC, but gets better as the story goes on. I don't think he'd be that jealous over Edward, so I'll try to clean it up a little in time.I appreciate criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the spelling errors.  
**

**

* * *

**"You really shouldn't just leave him hanging." Clare looked Eli in the eyes, trying to convince him to at least let Adam come to one of their "study" sessions.

"Clare, you don't get it. I wanna spend time with YOU. Alone. And Adam has his brother-"

"His brother who's dating Alli, and Alli isn't going to let him off her leash anytime soon." Clare raised her eyebrows and widedend her eyes. She then quickly narrowed her eyes as an idea came full circle.

Eli watched her narrow her eyes and mull things over in her head, knowing whatever she said next had the potential to be very bad.

"I'm not going to hang out with you until you let Adam hang out with us once." Clare said this smiling half way through, she felt very intelligent. She knew it would work.

Eli looked down at the table then looked up, shaking his head. "Fine. Whatever makes you happiest Edwards."

Clare smiled, and then called Adam. She explained that tomorrow, her, Eli, and himself would be going to Clare's house to watch movies. Adam happily agreed, commenting that he couldn't take anymore of Drew/Alli stink anymore.

.". Next Day .".

"So what exactly are we watching?" Adam flopped down on the couch, the popcorn bowl in his hand. Adam sat on the far left side, with Eli on the far right side, which left Clare room to sit in the middle.

Clare looked through her DVD collection, then decided to make things interesting. "Eli, left or right?"

"Left." Eli replied, narrowing his eyes.

Clare's face lit up as she held the box copy of Twilight in her left hand. From the other, she pulled out Tommy Boy. Adam facepalmed then burried his face into the popcorn.

"Nice choice Goldsworthy." Adam said, eating some popcorn.

Clare happily put the DVD into the DVD player and let it play.

As the movie progressed, Eli watched in full on jealousy as Clare stared in awe at Edward.

"Clare, I can't believe you are naive enough to fall for someone like Edward. He's obviously a sociopath only interested in his own pants, and has been around for so long he can just use false chilvarly on a girl too make her be all over him. And, most importantly, why does he sparkle?" Eli turned to face her, smirking heavily.

"Jealous Eli? I may still have some unused face glitter from when my mom was bent on making me be Gracie as a kid, wanna borrow some? I'm sure Clare would be all over you." Adam make a clicking sound with his mouth and winked.

Clare's face turned bright red, and Eli blushed a little too, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping Clare would take Adam's sarcasm into consideration when evaluating those words.

"To answer Eli's question, Edward sparkles because it makes him look exotic and interesting, it sets Edward apart from other vampire tales, even though sparkling is a little dumb. And, Edward is 100% gentleman..." Clare's voice trailed. Adam looked over and saw Eli roll his eyes, and Adam let out a small snort, which he muffled by shoving popcorn obnoxiously into his mouth. Adam knew better than to make Eli mad.

"I'm gonna go take a dump, you two lovebirds don't have too much fun." Adam smiled and left the popcorn bowl behind as he trudged up the stairs. Both friends blushed.

"You know, I'm pretty damn interesting." Eli remarked. "And, I wouldn't freak out at you and try to bite you either. Also, I don't care if your best friend is a werewolf!" Eli was now semi joking, but he was still mad that Clare had eyes for anyone but him.

"Interesting? Eli? I don't see it. The hearse is totally trying to hard." Clare smiled.

"Ignoring that comment, which, by the way, I'm gonna make you repay me for that later, you know what else makes me better than Edward?" Eli smirked and slightly blushed. "I bet I'm a much better kisser." Eli smirked as he awaited Clare's reply.

Clare weighed her options. "I doubt it." She finally remarked.

"Prepare to eat your words." Eli leaned in and cupped Clare's cheek, kissing her as passionately as ever. He felt Clare lean in, closer to him, she was completely wrapped around his body. She sat on her knees leaning in more and more, as Eli deepened the kiss with each beat of his heart. Clare moved her arms closer to Eli's lower back, until she fell right on top of him. But Clare didn't move. She was with Eli, Eli was with her. The world had stopped just so these two could kiss, or so it seemed. It was a moment where you can only realize you've had one after it's over, but that moment was worth living. Two both of them, the entire kiss was a cliche. Eli's version of high school was standing out and being off pace, while Clare's was getting good grades and being successful. What had landed these two opposites on the couch doing such "high school" things?

Adam stepped down the stairs, but his two friends were so involved in one another they didn't even hear him. He scooped up the popcorn bowl and abruptly dumped it on their heads.

"I told you guys not to have too much fun." Adam laughed as he watched his two best friends sit upright and blush.

By the time the movie was over, Clare had to let her friends go. Adam hopped on his bike and road home, but Eli stuck around and helped Clare clean up a bit. Adam smiled and said while leaving "Don't "clean up" too much you guys." And with that he stepped up the stairs and was out the door.

"Just so you know, you kiss much better then Edward." Clare scratched the back of her head as Eli picked up a piece of popcorn from the couch.

"You think that was good? You just wait Edwards." Eli grabbed Clare from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach smiling.

* * *

**Should I make this a two-part thing where Eli gets revenge on Clare regarding Morty?**


	2. Canadians American Outing

**Part Two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline and attempts at comedy!**

**

* * *

**

A few days had passed since that Friday. Clare had reached a point in her relationship with Eli where she didn't know what to call it. He wanted to kiss her. That meant he liked her. Right? Eli and Clare weren't just friends, but they weren't lovers. It was a difficult situation to understand. Even though things felt conflicted and smudged, all Clare could feel was happiness. Adam and Eli were friends again, and even though the feelings she had for Eli weren't exactly out in the blue, Clare felt good. Unstoppable almost.

Clare sat on the couch as her mind drifted past the TV screen. She couldn't even laugh at the jokes from the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode "The Ember Island Players" because of her swirling thoughts. It was about 11 o'clock Sunday. Clare's mother was at church(Clare had already gone) and her father was working. As her mind drifted her phone ringing brought her back to reality. It was Eli.

"Clare. Dot. 10 minutes. Important!"

Then the phone hung up. She knew Eli wasn't going to answer any of the questions that dashed through her mind, but a chance to see Eli was a chance to see Eli.

Clare wrote a note to her mom and walked out the door, pulling a coat over her. It was snowing afterall.

Clare arrived at the Dot and saw Eli wave at her. She sat down at the table and shivered. "It is so cold!" Eli then pushed his hot chocolate her way.

"Than warm up. You owe me. You insulted Morty."

Clare drank the drink slowly, wondering what evil Eli-esque plan he had.

"First, Morty likes to carry things. Groceries, furniture, bodies...coffins..."

"Eli!" Clare yelled, spitting up a little of her drink back into the cup.

"I'm joking. But, our first stop is WalMart. I need some baby powder. I have chafe. And, toilet paper. And how about some condoms? Or tampons, which do you think?"

Clare had finished her hot chocolate and rolled her eyes. Eli stood up and pushed his chair in. He left $3 on the table and grabbed Clare's hand and pulled her up.

"You have a little..." He brushed his finger over her chin and wiped away some hot chocolate. Clare breathed deeply and froze. Once again, time had moved slower. It felt like she was moving backwards in time versus forwards she was stuck in that moment for so long.

Clare had finally woken up from the trance and was soon sitting in Eli's hearse. He handed her a list of the things he had early said. He smirked and drove to WalMart.

Once the duo reached the parking lot they exited the black car and headed inside. Eli smiled.

"Welcome Clare! This is where the magic beings. First, I'd like to put some toilet paper on lay away."

Eli placed his arm around Clare and walked her too the 'Toilettrees' section.

He looked through each brand thouroughly, each time turning the package over and widening his eyes in shock.

"1 ply for $4.99? YOU'RE JOKING!" He seemed to make sure to do it whenever an employee walked by. Eventually he decided on some purple packaged brand with flowers on it. He picked 3 packages of 24 and carried them to the counted. Clare did the talking.

"I'd...like to put these on layaway." She smiled awkwardly and handed the cashier the hygenic paper. The cashier must have been born back when the dinosaurs, but somehow survived the meteor.

He replied "Teenagers. Don't you get that I'm old and don't want to put you darn flabbit paper on layaway!" He continued on more, but was still putting through the codes to place the paper on layaway.

"Whas your name, so I can make sure when you come to claim this we know it's you?" Clare looked down at the floor and opened her mouth to reply. "Cla-"

"I. P. Freely."

"Aahhh. I.P. Freely..." The man began to type this into the computer. "HEY! You rottten kids! GET OUT! NOW! BOTH A YA!"

Eli ran out of the store, with Clare following behind, mostly because, this old man had a cane and was about to pull it out before they left. Luckily, they got away in time.

Both of them eventually reached the car.

"Ok. Home now. Enough tantilizing for one day Eli."

Eli smirked. "Morty doesn't forgive you yet."

"He better start soon. I want to go home."

Eli leaned across the seat and kissed Clare. She melted again. He put his arms around her purely to hold her up.

"Still wanna go home?"

"Fine."

"Good. Next stop, McDonalds!"

And the two enjoyed the food. Because it was something worth enjoying.

* * *

**When I'm not listening to my friend complain about Student Council, I'll fix the errors, and clean this up. It just misses a glint in it's eyes. Improvements?**


	3. The Hallway Walk

**Same start, because the way I work it is that only one of these events happened. So it's either Sunday Wal-Mart romance or a mysterious hallway walk. This _almost_ happened to me. Sigh of happiness.**

**Disclaimer: The spelling mistakes are mine. Otherwise, I don't own anything. I had to use my Spanish teachers room number for Pete's sake.  
**

**

* * *

**

A few days had passed since that Friday. Clare had reached a point in her relationship with Eli where she didn't know what to call it. He wanted to kiss her. That meant he liked her. Right? Eli and Clare weren't just friends, but they weren't lovers. It was a difficult situation to understand. Even though things felt conflicted and smudged, all Clare could feel was happiness. Adam and Eli were friends again, and even though the feelings she had for Eli weren't exactly out in the blue, Clare felt good. Unstoppable almost.

Soon the weekend came to an end and school was upon them. It was Monday, Clare had a yearbook meeting. Considering Eli's recent bad boy behavior, she would bet that he had detention. She hadn't seen him since Friday.

Clare had finished the school day and was heading to the yearbook meeting. It was in room C31. Halfway through the meeting, Clare asked to be excused to go to her locker, she needed to get her Geometry book. As she got up and left, a familiar boy met her eyes.

"You owe me. Morty says."

"I have no time for your criminal behavior. I'd like to just go to my locker and go back to class."

"You owe Morty. C'mon Clare, just one lap around the school. If they ask what took you so long we'll say you met up with a teacher or something. It's a foolproof plan, and you owe me, remember?"

Clare sighed and slammed her locker shut. "Fine. But just ONE lap. You hear me?"

"Excellent." Eli smirked.

The walk began. The hallways were deserted and quiet. It was peaceful like a fall morning. No one bothered you on fall mornings.

"Let's play 20 questions." Eli had moved a little closer to Clare.

"Ok, you start." Clare walked slowly but surely, savoring the moment.

"One. Did you like it when I kissed you?"

"Yah...Two. Why did I agree to come with you?"

"I'm just so irrestiable. Three. What's something you've never told anyone?" Eli smirked.

"I used to be really into Hannah Montanna's music..." Clare blushed, Eli laughed. "Four. What's something you never told anyone?" Clare continued.

"I used to burn myself." Eli lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach, marked with scars. He pulled it down, straightening it a little. "Five. Can you whistle?"

"Nope. Six, can I use the remaing 14 questions later?"

"Anything for you Clare."

"I also...wanted to know...was the kiss...real?"

"No, I just fabricated it out of some milk and powder..."

"I mean, did you mean it?"

"Eli Goldsworthy doesn't joke around Clare." Eli smirked.

He wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulder, and the two continued their lap. In about 1 short minute the duo had reached C31. "This is your stop."

Eli kissed Clare lightly and was off.

Clare was gonna need to piss Eli off more often.

* * *

**I'm going to fix this up too. I'm gonna be busy this weekend. "D Which chapter do you guys like best? Which vesion did you prefer? The Wal-Mart one or the school one?**


End file.
